Signal lines generally require a termination circuit at the end of the line to reduce or prevent signal reflections caused by impedance mismatch between the line itself and the input circuit that receives the signal. The conventional way to do this is to terminate the line with a resistor whose resistance matches the line impedance. In this technique, most of the energy from the signal ends up being dissipated as heat in the resistor. In today's circuits, with a premium being placed on power savings and thermal management, the energy lost in these termination resistors can result in unwanted heat being generated in the circuit, and can increase power consumption.